


Just a Good Soak

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bathing/Washing, Drabble, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Master/Servant, Miscommunication, Nudity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Tailgate helps her incubus master with his bath.





	

 

"Will there be anything else you need, Master?"

 

The incubus laid back in the tub of hot water before he looked over at the young woman serving him.  "Grab the soaps from the next room and help me wash up."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"And grab a change of clothes for yourself.  I want a good cleaning this time and you need a bath as well."

 

"...Y-Yes, Master," Tailgate bowed before she quickly left the room to do her master's wishes.

 

But she was also a little flushed as well.  Cyclonus had eaten about two days ago, but he didn't have a set schedule.  There was no way of knowing if he wanted to eat again so soon.

 

Tailgate kept her head down as she retrieved a set of clothing for herself and then the soaps.  Once she returned, she could see her master was resting in the bath, his eyes closed as he waited for her to join him.

 

And she did.  Undressing herself, she moved slowly into the warm tub with her master, keeping careful care not to drop the soap and washcloth into the water.

 

But as she moved to sit herself on her master's lap, she gasped as his hands came up to stop her.

 

"M-Mas-?"

 

"I need a bath, not a feeding.  You are still exhausted from what I did two nights ago.  I will not force you to feed me more until you've recovered fully."

 

A blush came across her face.  Right, he did not like to exhaust her too much from feeding.  Except for that first time, when he had been freed from his starved imprisonment by her former master, he had never put her life in danger by over exhausting her.

 

"M-My apologies, Master."

 

"It is fine," he moved forward a bit to make room behind him, "Start with my hair first."

 

With a nod, Tailgate moved behind him and began to clean her master.

 

END


End file.
